


Shiro Found Out First

by maddyfrommars, Vennat



Series: A Little Bit of Galra Blood [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, I APOLOGIZE, I need validation, M/M, No one deserves them, Not a furry fic, Panic Attacks, Pidge shows up in chapter 2, Self-Esteem Issues, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), They are the only reason everyones alive tbh, also, anyway, anyway actual tags, but like, but there are major consequences, hc lance is great at comforting because he's a big bro, hope its good, i feel sad that thats a tag i need to use, its mostly just angst, keith has ears, klance is pre-relationship at this point btw, pls love me, seriously everyones mental health is garbage in this get your ass ready, shiro fucks up minorly, so like, they are soft, we're gettin there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddyfrommars/pseuds/maddyfrommars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: The two entered the communal area not to find Hunk or Pidge, but Shiro.Aka, an unsuspecting Shiro finds himself presented with Galra!Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha I'm sorry. I'm friends with mulderonthemoon idk what you expected tbh
> 
> also I've read this like twice help if you find grammar errors :)
> 
> like seriously dont be afraid to be like iTS WHOM BITCH bc i will thank you if you do

The two entered the communal area not to find Hunk or Pidge, but Shiro. Keith’s smile faltered, the feeling of love dissipating quickly. Hunk would love his fuzzy ears for sure, but Shiro? Shiro had been tortured by those monsters. No, not those.  _These._  He was one of them now. Shiro would hate him. Shiro would look at him and be reminded of those years of torture; of pain; terrible, unimaginable pain. How could he put a man like Shiro through something like that? How could he even want Shiro to accept him? How in the  _fuck_  could he allow himself to accept him? He was a monster. That was it. He was a monster. That was a fact. An irrefutable fact, and Keith knew it.

“Uh… Hey, Shiro. We’ve got something to tell you. Well, more like show you.” Lance’s words ripped Keith out of his thoughts, who then realized that he was no longer standing beside Lance, but hiding behind him, his ears pinned back.  _Oh god, the fucking ears again._

“Alright, what is it? Keith? Why are you hiding? It’s just me.” The man looked concerned. Keith wanted to soak in the expression for as long as he could before… Well, before he never got to see it again. Before Shiro realized what a revolting  _thing_  he was. Before his friend couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes.

“’M a monster,” Keith mumbled.

Lance took a deep breath, turning around to face him. “Keith, buddy, we’ve been through this. You’re not a monster. You’re Keith. The Keith who saves lives every day. Every single day. You have saved billions of lives, you hear me? Nothing can take that away from you. You are a good person. I swear to you.”

“Lance is right. You are an amazing human being, and nothing could weaken the bond we have.”

“Shiro, I’m not a human.”

“Keith, so what if you aren’t 100% human? We all know you’re part Galra, and no one cares. We all still love you.”

“A-alright.” Keith took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Lance, standing up to full height. Shiro’s initial shock quickly turned into anger, sending Keith’s stomach into fits. “God. Those disgusting  _monsters_.” Shiro tossed head back, seething with anger and repulsion. Keith felt his stomach fall away. He felt his eyes fill with tears; he felt himself descend into a heap of sobs; he felt _Lance_ wrap his arms around him. He heard yelling from the boy wrapped around him like a suit of armor, and he heard unintelligible stammering from the man in front of him, the man who used to protect him with his life, the man who used to love him more than anything.

He felt a third hand touch his shoulder. He regained control of himself and flinched away, curling into the tallest of the paladins. “Don’t touch me, Shiro,” he growled. Literally.  _Because, of course, that’s something that happens now._  “Wha-?” Shiro stuttered. “If I’m so disgusting, then just stay away from me,” he spat.

Shiro looked like his entire world had been ripped out from under him. Keith, either oblivious or indifferent, said nothing. It was Lance who spoke first. “Shiro, if you have nothing to say, you might as well just go.” A sort of choked sound escaped Shiro’s throat as he pushed past the pair and stumbled into the hall, heartbroken. Not only had the Galra taken his arm, his sanity, his  _Matt_ , but they had to fuck with Keith’s life, too, and he didn’t even have the words to say it. He was letting Keith suffer, and he hated himself for it.

The Galra collapsed into Lance’s arms, tears steadily streaming down his face. The taller boy hoisted Keith into his arms and brought him over to a couch, pulling him into his lap. “Shh, shh, Keith, it’ll be alright, everything will be just fine. Shiro will come back, I promise you. I promise.” At the mention of Shiro, Keith went from crying steadily to wracking sobs in mere seconds. His brother was gone for good.

That night, only two sounds broke the dead silence of the castle: Keith's devastated weeping, or Shiro's hollow sobbing.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE I JUST WANT PEOPLE TO ACTUALLY SEE THIS PART

so this chapter will be replaced with the real one, i'm working on it as i type. well, not really, but i took a break from writing it to write this.

ANYWAY, what i'm saying is once its published, chapter 1 is gonna be edited. i'm not sure how drastically just yet, but i read it for the first time and i kind of hate it so... there's that. mostly i wanna make shiro's motives clearer, because to anyone other than me i feel like they don't make sense?? tell me if i'm wrong. also i don't like the way i said some things and i'm gonna change it.

edit: ch1 is mostly fixed now at least like sense-making wise

what i'm saying is read chapter 1 again once i post the next one,, pls??

 

side note: i want a new username and idk what it should be. After much questioning(agaiN I STG IM SO DONE WHY CANT IT STOP) i've come to the conclusion that i am not indeed asexual, but rather pansexual(what a twist), so i dont feel like ittybittyspaceace really fits, u know? I love the sound of it though, and i'd like to keep the ittybitty part of it but idk what the rest should be. probably no one cares but its okayyyy.

 

ALSO OTHER SIDE NOTE: whoever left that comment,,, you know who you are,,,, you know -- you are amazing, please leave your tumblr or something in the comments so i can contact you,, omg

 

anyway, leave responses, comments, and/or questions down below and ilyyy

ok im done now

bye

 

-ittybittyspaceace


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u thought everything went to shit last chapter?
> 
> lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry
> 
> its been years

The next morning, Keith woke up in the common room, tucked in Lance’s arms. “Hey, buddy,” Lance said sleepily. “Did you know you purr in your sleep now? It’s adorable.” Keith growled at him and bared his teeth. “I am _not_ adorable.”

“I beg to differ,” Lance chirped back.

“You can differ all you want, but that doesn’t change anything.” _I’m a monster,_ Keith thought. Keith moved to stand, _Lance shouldn’t have to deal with this, shouldn’t have to deal with me_ , but Lance held him firmly in his arms. “You’re not going anywhere, Mister. We have to talk.”

Keith froze, terrified. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to _avoid._ He wanted to avoid like he always did, until it hit him like a bus whenever he least expected. That was how he coped. That’s what he knew. It was comfortable. It was unhealthy, sure, and Keith knew as much, but he _needed_ some familiarity. Anything that wasn’t this hell he was in now. _Anything_ that made sense.

Lance watched as terror flashed in the boy’s eyes; it was as if Zarkon himself had appeared in front of them, sword in hand. “Keith, I know, it isn’t a fun subject right now, but we have to deal with it, or it will only get worse.” Keith slowly nodded his head and sat up with Lance’s help. “W-what do we do? Shiro hates me now. I-I’ve ruined Voltron.” Keith croaked. Lance’s eyes softened. “Keith, if Shiro hates you, and that’s a big _if_ , you aren’t the one who ruined Voltron. He is.”

“But—”

“But nothing. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Not a single fucking thing. Got it?”

Keith nodded in submission, not entirely believing him, but deciding it was better not to argue. The two decided it would be best to find Shiro and talk to him before anything got out of hand. Not that anything was in hand anyway. It was more of a mad dash to catch what had slipped out of hand before it warped out of the galaxy. The two went in search of the black paladin, Lance commenting that he wished this castle was equipped with paladin trackers. After 30 minutes of searching and evading the other residents, they found Shiro, pacing around the observation deck with large bags under his eyes. He froze when he saw the two paladins enter, and Keith found himself hiding behind Lance once again. Thankfully, Lance spoke up, instead of forcing Keith to speak first. “Shiro, look. I understand the Galra tortured you and took your arm, but Keith had jack shit to do with that and you know it. There is no reason to punish him for it. You have no right to hate him. Whatever fuckall you want to give me about how he reminds you of past shit or whatever, I don’t care. I just want you to get over it. Alright?”

Shiro’s bloodshot eyes glazed over, dehydrated and unable to produce any more tears. “H-hate… Keith?” Shiro knees gave out, and he crumpled to the ground, the full weight of his words hitting him. Why couldn’t he just say what he meant? He cursed any gods that were listening for making him this way, so mangled and broken. “I-I could never ha-ate Keith,” he hiccupped. “I l-lo-ove him. He’s – He’s like m-m-my li-ittle bro-other.” Shiro dropped his head into his hands, a misery like he’d never felt before punching him in the gut. Keith’s heart swelled with hope and he felt his ears prick up, reminding him of the monster he was. He wasn’t Shiro’s little brother anymore. He was an unrecognizably disgusting creature. Lance sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then why the _fuck_ would you call him disgusting to his _face,_ no less, when you knew he was already ashamed of himself?” Shiro’s worried eyes switched to an expression of panic in an instant. “No no no! I-I-I didn’t, I was, I was—”

Keith stood up tall stepping from behind Lance with a sudden burst of confidence. “Yes. You did. If I remember correctly, you called me a “disgusting monster.” Tell me. What other interpretations might this have? Really. I’d like to know.” Sobs, previously held back with all the strength Shiro could muster, spilled over, pouring out of his lungs and into the room. “Th-that, that I-isn’t, that’s n-not w-what I, w-what I s-said,” he blubbered, barely understandable.

Pidge sprinted into the room, and stooped at Shiro’s side, leading him in some breathing exercises. They turned their head and looked at the pair standing in front of their crying friend. “You two. Out. Now.”

Keith and Lance stood there, slack-jawed, before Pidge spoke up again. “You two. OUT!” Shiro flinched at Pidge’s volume, so they took a deep breath, speaking very calmly and carefully. “I don’t care that Keith has a fursuit growing out of his skin or whatever shit is going on right now. Get out so Shiro can calm down without you two assholes yelling at him for being an awful person, which he is most definitely not.” They looked pointedly at Shiro, silently reminding him to rid himself of negative thoughts. “I will call for you when we’re ready. Now go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit I love Pidge Holt
> 
> So guess what I'm making this 3 chapters  
> Mostly I just don't know when this is gonna be done and I feel like y'all deserve this bc I LOVE YOU ALL OMG
> 
> u guys are the best seriously i though this would have 3 hits and no comments forever tbhhh
> 
> ALSO WHAT DO U THINK OF MY USERNAME IM KIND OF IN LOVE
> 
> thanks all thankkk


End file.
